1900년대
상위 문서: 세계사 1900년대의 만화 1900년대의 만화 1900년대의 만화 2 1900년대의 만화 3 1900년대의 미술 * 입체파 art movement peaked in popularity in France between 1907 and 1911. * 야수파 art movement peaked in popularity between 1905 and 1907. 아르누보 1900년대의 광고 1901년의 광고 1903년의 광고 1905년의 광고 1907년의 광고 1909년의 광고 1900년대의 디자인 링크 참조 1900년대의 글꼴 1900년대의 책 디자인 1900년대의 건축 링크 참조 1900년대의 식문화 항목 참조 1900년대의 서적 루시 모드 몽고메리 - 빨간 머리 앤(1908년) 가스통 르루 - 오페라의 유령(1909~1910년) 라이먼 프랭크 바움 - 오즈의 마법사(1900년) 아서 코난 도일 - 바스커빌 가문의 개(셜록 홈즈 시리즈, 1901년) 잭 런던 - 야성의 부름(1903년) 제임스 배리 - 피터 팬(1904년 원작) 프랜시스 호지슨 버넷 - 비밀의 화원(1909년) 1900년대를 대상으로 한 작품(문학, 비문학 포함) 닥터 지바고(1905~1922년) 1900년대의 패션 링크 참조 1900년대의 사진 링크 참조 1901년의 뉴욕 1903년의 뉴욕 1905년의 뉴욕 1907년의 뉴욕 1909년의 뉴욕 1900년대의 음악 래그타임이 계속 본격적으로 흥한 시기였다. 기타 링크 참조 고전적 팝 음악 * 20: Bedelia - Haydn Quartet (1904) * 19: A Bird in a Gilded Cage - Steve Porter (1900) * 18: The Preacher and the Bear - Arthur Collins (1905) * 17: In the Shade of the Old Apple Tree - Henry Burr (1905) * 16: Bill Bailey, Won't You Please Come Home - Arthur Collins (1902) * 15: Put on Your Old Grey Bonnet - Haydn Quartet (1909) * 14: Wait Till the Sun Shines - Nellie Byron Harlan (1906) * 13: Yankee Doodle Boy - Billy Murray (1905) * 12: In My Merry Oldsmobile - Billy Murray (1905) * 11: Meet Me in St. Louis, Louis - Billy Murray (1904) * 10: In the Good Old Summer Time (1902) * 9: Harry Macdonough and Elise Stevenson - Shine On, Harvest Moon (1909) * 8. The Glow-Worm - Victor Orchestra (1908) * 7. Give My Regards to Broadway - Billy Murray (1905) * 6. The Entertainer - Scott Joplin (1902) * 5. La Donna e Mobile - Enrico Caruso (1908) * 4. Auld Lang Syne - Frank Stanley (1907) * 3. Take me out to the Ball Game - Edward Meeker (1908) * 2. Sweet Adeline - Haydn Quartet (1904) * 1. You're a Grand Old Flag - Billy Murray (1906) 클래식, 오페라 * Reinhold Glière - Symphony No 1 in E-flat major, op. 8 * Giacomo Puccini - Tosca * Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 4 in G * Jules Massenet – Grisélidis * Vítězslav Novák – In the Tatra Mountains * Claude Debussy – Pelléas et Mélisande * Edward Elgar - The Apostles * Eugen d'Albert - Tiefland * Igor Stravinsky – Piano Sonata in F sharp minor * Giacomo Puccini – 나비부인 * Sybill - Jacobi Viktor Nagyoperettje * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBm1w8J63mg Maurice Ravel - Introduction et Allegro] * Richard Strauss - Salome * Charles Ives – Central Park in the Dark * Dame Ethel Smyth – The Wreckers * Sylvio Lazzari - Symphony in E-flat * Luigi Mancinelli – Paolo e Francesca * Arnold Schoenberg – String Quartet No. 2 * Adolf Mišek – Sonata for Double Bass and Piano no 1 in A major * Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov – The Golden Cockerel 고전 뮤지컬 * Florodora * A Chinese Honeymoon * Bob Herceg - Jenö Huszka * In Dahomey * The Yankee Consul * Miss Dolly Dollars * Forty-Five Minutes From Broadway * The Girls of Gottenberg * Ziegfeld Follies * The Dashing Little Duke 1900년대의 관광 자동차 관광의 역사, 항공여행의 역사 문서 참조